


Strawberry Milkshake

by grass157



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, and mingi comes in to save the day, ateez fluff, but aren't we all when we look at the masterpiece that is song mingi, composer mingi, dancer yunho, hongjoong is there but not actually there y'know, inspired by a tumblr writing prompt!, lots of fluff, so basically yunho's been stood up, yungi, yunho is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grass157/pseuds/grass157
Summary: Yunho's been waiting for an hour in a diner for his boyfriend to show up. Right as he's about to leave, an unfamiliar person slides into his booth.In which Mingi acts as Yunho's boyfriend, and Yunho finds what he's been missing all along.





	Strawberry Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The names for people in the text format are what the other has set their contact name to.

[Dohyeonnie~]

jeong yunho: 

dohyeon-ah, where are you? [6:08]

jeong yunho: 

did i get the time wrong?? [6:13]

dohyeonnie:

im in traffic babe [6:37]

jeong yunho: okay! see you soon jagi~ [6:37]

 

Yunho locked his cell phone and leaned back into the red leathery booth. It had been Dohyeon’s idea to go to an American diner, and of course Yunho agreed. The blue-haired male scanned the room, sipping his strawberry milkshake as faint retro music played. Watching a waitress roll past his table on rollerskates, he figured the diner would’ve been a cute place to have dinner, save for the condensated, entirely full glass of water across from him and the disappointing slurping noise his straw made when he reached the end of his milkshake.

Yunho unconsciously checked his phone again. No response. He buried his face in the menu to make himself look busy when another waitress came to a stop next to his secluded booth.

“Sir, are you ready to order?” she asked cheerfully, but Yunho noticed the crease in her brow as she glanced over to the empty spot across the table.

“I think he’s stuck in traffic. It shouldn’t be too long. Thank you, though.” Yunho smiled sweetly, and the waitress returned it even though the smile didn’t quite meet her eyes. Yunho watched her as she rolled away, then quickly averted his eyes when the waitress began whispering to a few of the other staff members and looking at his lonely table.

_ I’ll wait until 7. After that, I’ll leave. There’s no way Hyeonnie won’t be here by 7, _ Yunho thought to himself, fidgeting with the edge of his jacket. After a few seconds of worrying, he checked his phone again (which hadn’t left his hand for the past 45 minutes) and saw the number 7:07 printed over the cute selca him and Dohyeon had taken for his birthday. Willing back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, he hugged his black jacket closer to his body and began to shuffle out of the booth.

“I’m so sorry I’m late jagi, traffic was a bitch. Thank you so much for waiting this long!” someone exclaimed loudly, plopping down into the booth across from Yunho with the characteristic squeak only fake leather can make.

Yunho looked up in surprise, because that voice definitely did  _ not _ belong to his boyfriend. It was distinctly male, but much deeper and raspier. The face that met his was thin, with a sympathetic smile that showed his gums and made his eyes crinkle up into happy crescent moons.

“I’m Song Mingi. Just go with it, okay?” the man said, at a significantly lower volume. Yunho nodded dumbly, sitting back down. “Listen. Whoever didn’t show up is an asshole, okay? Nobody deserves to sit alone for this long.” Mingi waved over a (much happier looking) waitress and placed an order for the both of them, since Yunho was too preoccupied with whatever the hell was going on to string two words together.

After Yunho’s strawberry milkshake was refilled and Mingi was drinking his chocolate one, he realized that whatever deity had constructed Song Mingi’s face had really had it out for Yunho. The man had soft dyed brown hair that fell over his face in waves, which he would unconsciously push back over his forehead every few minutes. His thick pink lips wrapped around the straw to his milkshake in a way that warranted arrest, and Yunho swore he would cut himself if he touched Mingi’s cheekbones.

“Y-yunho,” he stuttered out like an idiot after he remembered that they’d been sitting together for ten minutes and Mingi didn’t even know his name.

“He talks! Amazing!” Mingi smiled, and Yunho swore that if the sun was a human, it would be in the form of the man across from him.

“I swear I’m a better dinner partner normally, this is just… really unexpected. How long were you here?” Yunho asked, picking up a french fry from his plate.

“I wasn’t waiting that long, the diner’s pretty close to my studio and I was pretty hungry so I stopped by. I was just sort of loitering at the front waiting for a table, and I noticed you sitting alone. Plus, the blue hair is pretty hard to miss,” Mingi replied, gesturing at Yunho’s hair fondly. Yunho blushed for the nth time that night.

“Studio? Where do you work?”

“I compose songs with my friend Hongjoong, I also dance a little bit but I’m not the best. Both of us tried out for a few idol companies, but we got rejected. Probably for the best, though. I don’t know how I’d deal with Dispatch and Naver constantly up my ass.” Mingi’s smile was back, and Yunho found himself unconsciously grinning back.

“I dance, too, but I don’t compose my own songs. I’ve been dancing for as long as I can remember. It doesn’t make much money, but in the future I want to open my own studio so I can offer lessons.” Yunho answered, a bright look entering his wide eyes.

“Well, I’ll have to be your first customer, then,” Mingi quipped with a wink. Yunho choked on his french fry.

The pair only left when the diner closed at 10:00, and they walked out into the cool night air laughing and joking with each other. Yunho was struck by how tall Mingi actually was. Even though the man wasn’t as tall as Yunho was, his lanky frame reached just shy of Yunho’s. Once their laughter had died out, the two settled into a comfortable silence, just staring at each other. When Yunho looked into Mingi’s eyes, he felt safe. Whole. Like he was a puzzle piece that had just found its match.

“I had a lot of fun, Yunho,” Mingi started, his cheeks dusted pink. “I know this wasn’t our date to have, but would you want to go out for real? Like, on a date that’s actually dedicated to us?” The brown-haired man rubbed the back of his neck, gaze drifting to anywhere that wasn’t Yunho’s face.

Struck with a sudden burst of confidence, Yunho gently cupped Mingi’s face with his hand, bringing his gaze to meet his own.

“I’d love that, Mingi,” Yunho smiled, both of them blushing. After a bit of fumbling around with phone numbers, Mingi pressed a light kiss to Yunho’s cheek and left in his blue Corolla. Yunho just stood there, grinning like an idiot and holding his face where Mingi’s lips had touched.

Yunho did two things on his phone that night before going to sleep.

[dohyeon]

jeong yunho: 

we’re breaking up. [10:27]

[sunshine]

yunho <3: 

i can’t wait to make music with you.

sunshine:

i’ll make you the best song to dance to. get some sleep, jagi

yunho <3: 

only if you do ;)

night mingi~

sunshine:

sleep well, yunho <3

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL YUNGI IS THE COUPLE  
> I had a ton of fun writing this, and I always need more Yungi fics so here we are. Again, this was inspired by a writing prompt I saw on Tumblr, and I thought it would be fun to make a oneshot based off of it.  
> but real talk yungi is wilding: https://twitter.com/ateezent/status/1141126153517842434
> 
> Follow me on twitter @grass157 to listen to me cry about how much I love ATEEZ


End file.
